Réconfort
by yami ni hikari
Summary: Alors que Natsu annonce qu'il sort avec Lucy, un certain mage en est peiné. Yaoi/ Lemon. (Gray/Fried) 2/2
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Yami ni Hikari

**Base:** Fairy Tail

**Couple :** Fried/Gray et Natsu/Lucy (en arrière plan)

**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

**Résumé :** Alors que Natsu annonce qu'il sort avec Lucy, un certain mage en est peiné. Yaoi/ Lemon Fried/Gray.

**Note de l'auteur :** Comment ai-je pu casser mes couples préférés ? Je ne sais pas ! Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

**Réconfort**

Gray soupira, lui et Juvia arrivèrent enfin à Magnolia après deux semaines d'absence. Ils étaient partis tous les deux faire une mission ensemble et en avaient même profité pour parler de certains détails. Le mage de glace lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureux d'elle, tout simplement parce qu'il était gay et qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour quelqu'un. La jeune fille lui avait simplement souri en lui disant qu'elle s'en doutait, qu'il n'était pas très discret. Il avait rougi à ces paroles, c'est vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder dès qu'il pouvait. Juvia lui apprit que pour elle aussi, depuis quelques temps, quelqu'un d'autre l'attirait mais elle n'avait pas voulu lui dire de qui elle parlait.

— On va à la guilde ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Les mages présents les saluèrent et ils allèrent s'installer à une table vide.

— Bonjour Juvia, Gray, comment s'est passé votre mission ? demanda Mira en leur apportant à boire.

— Aucun problème ! répondit le mage de glace.

Alors qu'ils parlèrent ensemble de ce qui s'était passé, Natsu arriva suivi de Lucy et de Happy. En les voyants de retour, ils vinrent s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

— Alors le glaçon, tu as profité du voyage pour te caser ?

— Non l'allumette, pourquoi toi oui ?

— Ouais avec Lucy ! s'exclama celui-ci avec un grand sourire.

Silence total dans la salle, tout le monde avec entendu leur conversation et personne ne s'attendait vraiment à ça. Gray les regardait pour vérifier si Natsu ne lui faisait pas une farce mais les joues de la blonde avaient pris une belle couleur rouge. Il se reprit vite avant de les féliciter mais le cœur n'y était pas du tout.

— Merci, bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim !

Juvia avait vu le regard de son ami devenir triste, elle savait que c'était du dragon slayer qu'il était amoureux enfin tout le monde le savait en fait. Tous les regards étaient tournés sur lui avec compassion mais le jeune homme n'y faisait pas vraiment attention. Celui-ci se leva en prétextant être fatigué et il partit sans se retourner.

Une fois dehors, il marcha pendant des heures dans la ville, telle une âme en peine. La nouvelle l'avait bouleversé, il avait tellement espéré qu'un jour Natsu tombe amoureux de lui. Mais depuis que la constellationniste les avait rejoints, il ne voyait plus qu'elle. Elle en avait de la chance mais il ne lui en voulait pas, on ne choisit pas à l'avance de qui on va tomber amoureux de toute façon. Etonnamment ses yeux étaient restés secs alors qu'à l'intérieur de lui son cœur lui faisait mal. Il décida de passer la soirée dans un bar de la ville pour juste oublier quelques instants ce sentiment de tristesse qui avait pris possession de lui un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Il entra dans la première taverne sur sa route, au fond de la salle il trouva une table vide et s'y installa. Une serveuse arriva rapidement prendre sa commande et la lui ramener tout aussi rapidement. Alors qu'il avala d'une traite son verre, quelqu'un s'approcha de lui.

— Bonsoir Gray, je peux me joindre à toi ?

— Fried ? Heu oui vas-y.

— Comment s'est passée ta mission avec Juvia ?

— Ça été…, répondit-il vaguement.

— Au point de venir seul te saouler ? commenta le plus âgé.

— Tu peux parler, tu es dans le même état je te signale.

— J'avoue, Luxus est en couple avec une fille depuis une semaine. Alors quand je sens que je déprime un peu trop je viens boire quelques verres.

— Hum… Natsu est avec Lucy, murmura Gray tristement.

— On a l'air fin comme ça, amoureux de l'inaccessible.

— Ouais, ça te dit de boire avec moi ce soir ?

— Pourquoi pas, c'est toujours mieux que seul.

Et la soirée continua ainsi jusqu'à très tard, plusieurs bouteilles vides trainaient sur leur table. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien. Après tout ils n'avaient jamais été très proches avant ce soir. Alors qu'ils finissaient leur dernier verre, le mage de glace essaya de se lever mais son corps retomba sur la chaise.

— Merde, grogna-t-il. Je n'arriverais pas à rentrer dans ces conditions.

— J'habite à quelques rues d'ici, tu peux dormir chez moi si tu veux.

— Ouais je veux bien.

Fried aida le jeune homme à se lever, après tout il était habitué à boire et n'était pas ivre au point de ne plus marcher. Il paya leurs consommations et ils quittèrent l'établissement. L'air frais leur fit du bien, la nuit était fraiche mais c'était agréable. Bientôt ils arrivèrent chez Fried et une fois à l'intérieur, ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures. Le plus âgé emmena son ami dans la chambre, alors qu'il allait l'allonger il trébucha et se trouvèrent tous les deux sur le lit, l'un sur l'autre. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils finirent par s'embrasser.

— On ne devrait pas, dit le vert en cessant le baiser.

— Pourquoi ? On en a envie…, répondit Gray en picorant son cou.

— On va le regretter, tenta une dernière fois Fried.

— S'il te plaît, juste cette nuit.

Voir la mage de glace couché sous lui, les yeux embrumés de plaisir ou d'ivresse, le fît craquer. Il se laissa aller à embrasser le jeune garçon avec passion, avec envie. Leurs mains se chargeaient de les défaire de leurs vêtements. Bientôt leurs corps libérés de tout tissu se frottaient l'un contre l'autre alors que leurs virilités se touchaient entre elles. Leurs peaux étaient brûlantes comme de la lave et leurs souffles étaient tout aussi chauds.

— Fried… Plus.

Celui-ci chercha à tâtons dans le tiroir de la table de nuit après le tube de lubrifiant. Malgré son envie de le prendre immédiatement, il fallait le préparer à le recevoir. Il enduisit ses doigts du gel et commença à le pénétrer, faisant attention à ne pas le blesser. Gray quant à lui était perdu dans toutes ces nouvelles sensations, son corps ne lui obéissait plus. Jamais personne ne l'avait encore touché aussi intimement, les doigts de son amant lui procuraient un tel plaisir.

— Gray, j'ai envie de toi, murmura-t-il d'une voix terriblement sexy.

— Alors viens… Mais sois doux s'il te plaît, c'est la première fois pour moi.

Fried acquiesça, après avoir recouvert son sexe de lubrifiant, il se positionna entre les jambes du jeune homme et commença à le pénétrer doucement néanmoins une légère plainte de douleur sortit de la bouche de celui-ci. Il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde et attendit. Malgré les préliminaires, le mage de glace restait très étroit que s'en était douloureux d'attendre. Pour l'aider à se détendre le mage aux cheveux verts lui caressa son membre en commençant à bouger.

Au début Gray avait eu mal mais bien vite la douleur se transforma en plaisir au fur et à mesure que Fried accélérait ses va-et-vient surtout depuis qu'il touchait un point sensible en lui. Chaque coup le faisait hurler, il se sentait si bien, si vivant. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à venir dans la main experte qui le touchait.

— Je vais…

— Moi aussi… Ensemble.

Et ils jouirent en même temps quelques instants plus tard. Fried se retira doucement de son amant et s'allongea à ses côtés. Peu à peu leur respiration redevenait calme ainsi que les battements de leur cœur.

— Gray je…

— Ne dis rien ! Je ne regrette absolument pas ce qu'il vient de se passer. Pour le moment ni toi ni moi n'avons les idées très claires. On devrait juste dormir et en parler demain.

— Oui tu as raison.

Alors que le plus âgé allait se relever, le mage de glace l'attrapa et le serra contre lui en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Il voulait juste rester encore dans ses bras qui lui avait apporté un peu de réconfort, ils finirent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre.

L'avenir était incertain pour ces deux jeunes hommes mais peut-être qu'ensemble, ils pourraient vivre heureux.

A suivre…

* * *

Bon bah voilà une nouvelle histoire, chapitre pas très long mais un chapitre 2 suivra bientôt ^^

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur: Yami ni Hikari

Base: Fairy Tail

Couple : Fried/Gray et Natsu/Lucy (en arrière plan)

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient

Résumé : Alors que Natsu annonce qu'il sort avec Lucy, un certain mage en est peiné. Yaoi/ Lemon Fried/Gray.

Note de l'auteur : Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la soirée où Gray et Fried avait passé leur première nuit ensemble. Le lendemain, ils avaient longuement discuté mais à aucun moment ils avaient regretté ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Ils s'étaient même mis d'accord pour apprendre à mieux se connaître avant toute tentative d'être ensemble.

Gray soupira, il avait eu le besoin de s'exiler de l'ambiance joyeuse de la guilde, dans trois jours c'était la Saint Valentin alors les mages avaient entrepris quelques travaux pour décorer le bâtiment. Faut dire que plusieurs couples s'étaient formés en à peine un mois, il y avait bien sûr eu Natsu et Lucy ensuite Gajeel avec Levy. Le mage de glace sourit en repensant à la déclaration timide du garçon mais au moins lui, il en avait eu le courage.

Et pour finir Juvia s'était déclarée tout en douceur à Erza. Gray avait pris la mage de l'eau dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il était heureux pour elle. Mais de se méfier de la grande Titania, ce qui lui avait valu une claque à l'arrière du crâne de la part de celle-ci.

En cette après-midi fraîche, il s'était finalement rendu au parc. Autour de lui plusieurs couples se promenaient main dans la main, lui aussi aurait aimé être avec la personne qu'il aimait. Depuis quelques temps, ses sentiments avaient changé. La présence de Fried lui manquait, quand il n'était pas là il se sentait seul.

Il avait essayé de lui en parler avant que celui-ci ne parte en mission avec l'équipe Raijin mais finalement il n'avait pas pu se déclarer surtout que le mage runique lui avait appris que Luxus était de nouveau célibataire. Pour dissimuler la pointe de tristesse qui commençait à naître, il lui avait répondu de foncer et tenter sa chance. Après tout, ils n'y avaient rien entre eux.

Fried l'avait regardé bizarrement mais finalement lui avait simplement dit au revoir avant de rejoindre ses compagnons. Gray voulait juste que celui-ci puisse enfin être avec celui qui faisait battre son cœur depuis des années même si ça le rendait malheureux.

Des petits flocons de neige commencèrent à tomber du ciel, qui était devenu gris en un rien de temps. Le parc se vida petit à petit et bientôt le mage de glace se retrouva seul avec ses pensées peu joyeuses. Il ne savait plus où il en était.

Il essayait de comprendre comment il avait pu tomber amoureux de Fried alors que depuis toujours il pensait à Natsu. En regardant la neige, il se dit qu'il aurait bien aimé être comme elle, ne rien ressentir, l'amour faisait mal quand on était seul à l'éprouver.

— Gray ?

— Natsu ? s'étonna-t-il en relevant la tête.

Le dragon slayer en profita pour s'asseoir à côté de son ami.

— Quelque chose te tracasse ? demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

— Je suis si transparent que ça ?

— Bah disons que depuis quelques jours, tu n'as pas l'air bien, on ne te voit presque plus alors on s'inquiète.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça finira par passer. Juste un coup de blues.

— Il te manque n'est-ce pas ?

— Qu…

Gray le regarda étonné qu'il soit si vite percé à jour.

— Ne soit pas surpris, ton odeur est mélangé à la sienne, expliqua Natsu.

— Oh je vois…

— Gray, ça fait un moment que je voulais savoir quelque chose à ton sujet…

— Quoi donc ?

— Tu sais le jour où je vous ai annoncé mon couple avec Lucy. Et bien j'ai remarqué que tu avais l'air vraiment mal alors je me suis demandé si… enfin si…

— Si je n'étais pas amoureux de toi ? continua le mage de glace à sa place.

Le dragon slayer acquiesça doucement en attente de la réponse de son ami. Celui-ci se demandait s'il devait lui dire alors qu'il s'était juré qu'il ne lui avouerait jamais. Il n'avait rien à perdre à lui avouer après tout, il respira un grand coup et finalement il répondit :

— Oui Natsu, je t'aimais. Quand tu nous as dit pour toi et Lucy, j'ai senti mon cœur se briser. J'ai passé toute la journée à errer dans la ville pour terminer dans un bar. J'ai rencontré Fried qui n'était pas en forme non plus et on s'est saoulé toute la soirée pour oublier quelques instants. Après j'ai dormi chez lui, raconta Gray doucement.

— Plus que dormir si je me fie à mon flair quand je t'ai croisé le lendemain.

— Ouais…

— J'en ai parlé avec les autres, j'avais bien remarqué tes regards. Mais pour moi tu es et tu resteras mon meilleur ami et rival. Je suis désolé si à cause de moi tu es malheureux.

Sur ces mots il prit l'autre garçon dans ses bras afin de le réconforter. Il avait bien vu que son ami était complètement perdu. Effectivement Gray ne savait plus quoi penser, il y a encore quelques temps, il aurait été heureux d'être dans ses bras. Mais maintenant c'était dans d'autres bras qu'il souhaitait se trouver. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte et sourit timidement.

— Ah enfin un sourire !

— Fous-toi de ma gueule tant que tu y es.

— Plus sérieusement, qu'en est-il de Fried et toi ?

— Je ne sais pas… On a beaucoup parlé et au fur et à mesure je suis tombé sous son charme. Il m'a offert la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Quand je le vois mon cœur se remplit de joie et je n'ai qu'une envie de le serrer contre moi et de ne plus le lâcher.

— Tu l'aimes ça c'est certain, la façon dont tu parles de lui en es la preuve.

— Peut-être mais de toute façon il n'y aura plus jamais rien entre nous. Maintenant que Luxus est libre, il va surement tenter sa chance, répondit Gray tristement.

— Aie confiance, rien n'est jamais gagné d'avance. Et si on rentrait ? Je sais que tu aimes la neige mais moi, elle me refroidit.

Natsu s'était levé et attendait que son ami en fasse autant, ce qui ne tarda pas. Ils se mirent en route vers la guilde. Sur le trajet Gray repensait à sa conversation, finalement il se sentait bien. D'avoir enfin pu en parler avec le dragon slayer l'avait libéré d'un poids, il devait garder confiance et peut être que lui aussi pourrait être heureux.

En entrant dans le bâtiment, ils saluèrent tout le monde avant de rejoindre la table où se trouvaient Erza, Juvia et Lucy. A peine arrivé Natsu embrassa sa petite amie tendrement. En les voyant ainsi, lui aussi aimerait bien être embrassé par un certain mage à la longue chevelure verte.

— Gray-sama va bien ?

— Oui Juvia, je vais mieux. Désolé de vous avoir inquiété.

— T'en fait pas le glaçon.

— Tu me cherches l'allumette ?

Et le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur jusqu'en début de soirée. Alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de parler de la fête, un groupe de trois mages entra tandis qu'un quatrième était soutenu.

— Fried !, s'exclamèrent plusieurs mages.

Gray les avait rejoint rapidement et aida Bixrow à emmener le blessé à l'infirmerie, Erza les avaient devancé. Ils le déposèrent sur le lit tandis qu'elle préparait de quoi le soigner.

— Gray dehors ! ordonna-t-elle

Le garçon n'eut pas le choix que de sortir. Pourquoi était-il blessé ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il retourna dans la salle afin d'avoir les réponses. Evergreen leur expliqua que leur mission s'était bien déroulée.

— Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il est blessé ? questionna le mage de glace.

— Ferme-la gamin, tu fais trop de bruit.

— Luxus, je suis certain que tu en es la cause.

— Et alors ? En quoi çà te regarde ?

— Je…

— Tu quoi ? Ah mais oui j'y suis tu as couché avec lui, non ? Dis-moi, il est doué ? Il t'a fait jouir ? Ou bien c'est lui qui t'a baisé comme une chienne ? questionna-t-il avec dégoût.

— Ta gueule ! hurla Natsu en se plaçant aux côtés de son ami.

— C'est bon j'me casse de toute façon !

Et il s'en alla, tous les mages étaient choqués par ses propos. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pendant cette semaine ? Gray se laissa tomber au sol, ces paroles faisaient mal ! Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ? C'était mal d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe ?

Des bras l'entourèrent, il leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Lucy.

— Ne t'en fais pas, tout va s'arranger, l'encouragea-t-elle.

— Il ne mérite pas l'amour que Fried lui porte, dit-il en pleurant.

— C'est certain, ce mec est détestable…, continua Natsu toujours énervé par le blond.

— Tu devrais aller voir comment il va, lui conseilla la constellationiste.

Celui-ci n'hésita pas à se relever avant de se rendre devant la chambre. Il hésita à rentrer après tout la mage de rang S l'avait viré un peu plus tôt. Alors qu'il allait aller s'asseoir pour attendre, la porte s'ouvrit et les deux mages qui étaient à l'intérieur sortirent.

— Il n'a rien de casser, il a juste besoin de repos.

— Je peux le voir ? demanda timidement le jeune homme.

— Oui tu peux même rester à ses côtés. On te laisse, on doit parler au Maître.

— Prends soin de lui, murmura Bixrow.

Et il se retrouva seul puis après avoir fermé la porte, alla s'asseoir sur le lit du blessé. Il le regarda longuement, dieu qu'il lui avait manqué pendant cette semaine. Il avait tellement eu peur en le voyant dans cet état. Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux doucement.

— Comment peux-tu aimer quelqu'un d'aussi ignoble ? Alors que moi je…

— Tu? questionna doucement Fried en ouvrant les yeux.

— Heu rien, comment te sens-tu ?

— Je vais bien, Gray achève ta phrase s'il te plait, tu quoi ?

Le jeune homme détourna le regard, il n'osait pas lui avouer ces trois petits mots. Les mots de Luxus étaient encore bien présents dans sa tête. Pourtant il devait lui dire, il le voulait plus que tout au monde alors pourquoi ça ne sortait pas ? Il souffla un grand coup pour se donner du courage et se lança :

— Je… suis amoureux de toi, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi pendant toute la semaine. Je regrette cette phrase que je t'ai dite avant que tu ne partes, je ne veux pas que tu ailles avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Je sais que je suis égoïste que je…

— Je suis très heureux Gray, lui répondit Fried en l'interrompant. Moi aussi tu m'as manqué !

Il se décala dans le lit et invita le mage de glace à y venir. A peine installé qu'il se trouvait dans les bras du mage runique. Il était enfin à sa place, il se sentait si bien.

— C'est Luxus qui t'a blessé n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui ! Après la mission, il a voulu me baiser. Un trou est un trou, m'a-t-il dit et que de toute façon comme je l'aimais je pouvais bien faire ça pour lui. Je lui ai alors répondu que mon cœur appartenait à un certain mage de glace et que dorénavant je ne ferais rien avec lui. Il s'est énervé et s'est déchainé sur moi.

— Tu… tu…

— Oui moi aussi je suis tombé amoureux de toi, tu es celui que j'aime. Alors je vais te le demander veux-tu sortir avec moi officiellement ? demanda-t-il tendrement.

Gray ne lui répondit pas mais s'empressa de l'embrasser, leur premier baiser depuis un mois.

— Je suis bien dans tes bras.

— Ils te seront toujours ouverts.

Sur ces mots les deux garçons s'endormirent heureux d'être ensemble. A l'étage dans le bureau du Maître, celui-ci avait écouté ce qui s'était passé et avait pris la décision de bannir Luxus, son comportement n'était pas digne de Fairy Tail.

Le jour de la Saint Valentin était arrivé ! Fried s'était vite remis surtout avec un petit mage de glace aux petits soins pour lui. Ils avaient été acclamés par tous les membres de la guilde quand ils avaient annoncé leur relation. Natsu l'avait pris dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il était heureux que finalement tout se soit arrangé pour lui et qu'il ferait regretter à Luxus le mal qui lui avait fait.

Ils firent la fête toute la journée ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la soirée. Mais notre couple préféré avait une autre idée bien précise en tête. Alors qu'ils quittaient la guilde, ils entendirent plusieurs « amusez-vous bien ». Forcément s'éclipser au milieu d'une fête était loin d'être discret.

L'appartement de Gray étant le plus prêt, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à rentrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, les deux hommes s'embrassèrent passionnément tout en essayant d'aller vers la chambre sans se casser la figure. Une fois près du lit, ils se laissèrent tomber et profitèrent de leur baiser.

— Fried, j'ai très envie…

— Et moi donc…

Fried se coucha sur le dos en regardant son amant avant de lui murmurer :

— Fais-moi l'amour Gray !

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier, il voulait tellement lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait. Il allait lui offrir sa meilleure fête de Saint-Valentin. Il se coucha sur lui et l'embrassa encore et encore tout en lui défaisant sa chemise. Le mage de glace l'aida à l'enlever puis en fit de même avec la sienne. Il le caressa du bout des doigts, le faisant ainsi frissonner. Sa langue remplaça bientôt ses mains allant taquiner les deux boutons de chairs, les petits cris que poussait le mage runique l'excitaient et il continua de les lécher puis les mordre tout doucement.

Gray descendit plus bas en traçant un sillon brulant sur ce corps si tentant, il se débarrassa du pantalon ainsi que du boxer devenu gênant pour la suite. Il en fit de même pour lui, ça devenait assez étroit là dedans. Il regardait le sexe de Fried, il n'avait jamais fait de fellation et il ne savait pas s'il serait à la hauteur. Et s'il le décevait ?

— Gray quoi que tu fasses, je t'aime ! lui dit-il en voyant l'hésitation de son amant.

Le jeune mage n'hésita pas plus longtemps et tout doucement, il commença à le sucer, passant timidement sa langue sur le bout du gland, puis il le prit entièrement dans sa bouche et entama un va-et-vient d'abord lent puis plus rapidement. Fried avait bien du mal à ne pas hurler tellement c'était bon, visiblement son compagnon était très doué.

— Si tu continues je vais jouir…

Après un dernier coup de langue, Gray revient l'embrasser puis timidement lui dit :

— Je n'ai pas de lubrifiant…

— Ne t'inquiète pas, on va faire autrement.

Fried lui prit sa main et lécha abondamment de salive deux de ses doigts. Une fois ceux-ci bien humides, Gray en inséra un dans l'intimité du mage runique puis rapidement un deuxième en voyant que son amant gémissait de plaisir.

— Viens Gray, je veux te sentir en moi !

Le jeune homme enleva ses doigts et se positionna entre ses jambes et le pénétra doucement. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour à quelqu'un et putain que c'était bon. Une fois totalement au fond il attendit, il sentait la chair se resserrer autour de lui. A ce rythme là il ne ferait pas long feu.

— Bouge !

— A vos ordres !

Et il commença à bouger d'abord doucement et puis de plus en plus vite et toujours plus fort. Fried ne retenait plus ses cris, un seul homme lui avait fait l'amour une fois mais là ça n'avait rien avoir. C'était mille fois mieux, beaucoup plus intense. A chaque fois que Gray touchait sa prostate il voyait des étoiles, et ses mains sur son sexe lui envoyait des décharges dans tout son corps. Bientôt la délivrance arriva et dans un dernier coup ils jouirent ensemble. Le mage de glace se retira, prit la serviette qu'il avait toujours à côté du lit et les essuya sommairement avant de s'allonger à côté de son amant. Celui-ci le prit dans ses bras.

— Bonne Saint Valentin.

— A toi aussi, je n'ai pas été trop nul ?

— Gray tu ne seras jamais nul à mes yeux, tu as été merveilleux ! lui dit Fried avant de l'embrasser.

— Fried ? demanda le mage de glace après quelques minutes de silence.

— Oui ?

— Fais-moi l'amour !

Fried sourit avant de répondre :

— A vos ordres !

Et il lui fit l'amour comme leur première fois mais cette fois ci, il le faisait avec la personne qu'il aimait. Ils le firent plusieurs fois cette nuit là et au petit matin ils étaient tendrement endormis enlacés, heureux.

FIN

* * *

Voilà histoire terminée, je sais j'ai exagéré un peu sur Luxus mais bon il me fallait quelqu'un.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot

A bientôt


End file.
